Divine Love
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Would be Saga, someone considered divine, capable of feeling the same desires, even sexual ones, as the merely mortal people? Yaoi, Saga X Kanon. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: Hello, I'm Brazilian and I'm trying to translate some of my Portuguese fics into English. I'm sorry for the eventual mistakes. Thus, this fic has brotherly incest, and in the second chapter it will contain sexual content between them. So, please, if you don't like twins in an incest, don't read this. _

_Thank you very much! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- You will not go!

These were his tough words. Then, he ran away, desperately. Saga didn't understand him...

The oldest twin had just said that he would go to Rodorio's village. He was going there often, to see the unfortunate people. One of them was a sick elder. And his pretty daughter...

They were with some period of peace in the Sanctuary, so he had free time to help people. Thus, his work as a Justice Defensor could be done not just with fights, but also directly, in an altruistic way. Why not?

But his brother, Kanon, was very jealous lately. He wanted to know where Saga was all the time; what he was doing; in a short, every single thing in his life. And that was becoming to be boring...

Both of them were fifteen years old, and Saga was choosen as the Golden Gemini Saint. He wasn't like a boy of his age, surely; he had huge encumbrances and responsabilities even for an adult and mature person. His brother, because of his lacking of devotion and concern for the goddess, and for not having love for the cause, wasn't choosen. But not for lacking of capability or strenght.

Kanon and Saga were the unique twin boys of a Greek lady, already dead. She left a good name and a reputation for them concerning to the Sanctuary; that's why they had that door opened. For being the only family of one another, they were quite united. But Kanon was exaggerating...

He was just in a paranoid. If Saga went out to keep training without him, it was a reason for fighting. If Saga had listened more to the Pope than to him, it was even one more torment. Kanon was jealous until in relation to Athena and to the time Saga devoted to her. Saga didn't understand! That's truth the brother perhaps was very afraid of losing him, because of he being his single relative and friend. Kanon couldn't identify himself to people in general, and how himself and Saga were identical twins, no one knew him; but the things were close to go beyond all limits...

The Gemini Saint went to his brother's room, where he was laid, quiet but with an angry expression in his face, in his own bed.

- Kanon...

He didn't answer.

- Kanon, what's up? What't the matter with the visit to Gianopoulos?

He answered slowly.

- The problem is that... that you dedicate yourself so much to the other ones and don't look for anything for you!

- I have a home, nourishment, the title of Athena Saint. What should I want more? Therefore, it's also my duty to help the people close to me. You also should think a little in the other ones, thus what we give we also get, and what we don't give won't appear from nothing.

- You and your foolish words! - and then Kanon turned himself to the other side of the bed.

- I'll go there anyway.

- No!

Kanon stood up just in a jump and went to his brother's direction.

- So, Kanon! There's something in all of this you don't want to say to me.

- I'm going instead of you. Give me a clothing of yours, and I'll go out.

Saga was suspicious of that.

- You told just right now you didn't want me to go because I thougt too much in the other people... and now you come with this chat!

- Relax, Saga. I'm going there in your place. I know all your gestures, nobody will notice it's not you.

- If you insist so much...

The older twin (yes, Saga was ten minutes older than his brother) gave him some of his clothes, not without keeping his unsure attitude about that. Kanon wore himself, took the necessary medicines and went out.

- This is strange... I'm going to see in how it's going on.

Saga went, sneakily, to Gianopoulos' house and hid close to it, in a way to watch what was happening in the elder's room through an opened window right in front of him. Being the bearer of a greater knowledge about optic illusions even than of the most Knights, he couldn't be seen or noticed by anyone. And hoped his brother could not see him to...

Soon he saw Kanon knocking in the house's door (Saga had arrived faster, despite of had gone out after; he knew his twin would go slowly through the streets, something proper of his lacking of good will), and saw the Miss Gianopoulos opening the door with her beautiful and bright smile. She always treated Saga with a different splendor in the lips... no, not just in the lips, but also in all of her self. Saga doubted the girl shined like that all day long, when himself wasn't there. Kanon passed for her brutely. He went to the elder in his bedroom and treated of him without the helpful attitude Saga used to have; and the same, who was watching everything from outside, thought Kanon could show he wasn't Saga; thus, he said he knew all his gestures, but acted in an inverse way.

At the time of going out, after many thanks from the elder, the girl, Dalila, called him to a corner.

"Saga..."

"What's up?"

"I... would like to thank you... very much!"

"For the service? It's not more than my obligation!"

"No, it's not your obligation! ... If wouldn't be you, I don't know how could I clean the house and take care of my sick father..."

She took the hand of the supposed Saga, and kissed it gently. Kanon looked at her almost burning herself with the expression of his face, but soon controlled himself.

"See you later, Dalila".

Saga's brother went out of there carrying hate and something very bad. The real Saga felt that negative energy, even standing far away. And then he knew the reason: clearly, Kanon was jealous of the sick man's daughter too.

Arriving home, Kanon took off the clothes and went to the bathroom. He was mad. That woman wanted Saga! But she wouldn't have him! Never, if it depended on himself.

Throwing the cold water on his body, he felt it boiling in contact of the skin. He was really in hate with that intrusive chit.

The women always robbed the men of their own functions, basic mental habilities, and their previous contacts. Being in love was something useless; it was doing the people slough everything in change of an unrational and sick feeling. And when the passion got an end, eventually... what remained! Just a mockery of the man who was there before, humilliated, shagged, just because of a woman!

Naturally, Kanon thought like this for being a man. If he were a woman, probably would refuse the men, because he didn't hate the opposite sex itself, but the fact of this opposite sex, mainly a woman named Dalila Gianopoulos, could be capable of taking Saga away from him.

Lately, Kanon felt something beyond the simple affection for his brother. He wanted him closer, more attached on him. He wanted they were just one once more.

And that feeling was strange... it was going out of all limits of the named "normal", and he knew that. His heart beated strongly every time he saw him; the life seemed to be without a signification without him; his skin, his smell, seemed to converge to him and to have him close. More than the normal, he started asking to Saga for them to sleep together. The brother thought that wasn't right, once they were not children anymore. But even with this, he submitted.

Kanon had only Saga; and thought that, as a human being, it was impossible that Saga one day would never fall in love, even that everyone said he was divine and beyond the other "mortal ones". This idea made him boil in hate. He was indeed in a jealous way about Saga, and this was not unworthy for him.

Once in a while he went out to the streets, pretending to be Saga, and listened to the other boys of his age. They said, laughing, what they did with the girls. How they kissed them, how some of them even took the girls. And he became shocking of thinking his brother one day would like to do this with any person.

Wel; if he must have done this, it would be with him, Kanon.

Crazy possessive feeling? Perhaps; but it was coherent for Kanon.

Saga arrived at home and didn't see anybody. But he knew that his brother was there, in some place, because he was feeling his cosmos.

- Kanon... are you there?

The younger twin trembled when heared his brother's calling. Of jealousy and something else. He went out of the bathroom with the towel in his waist.

- Listen, Kanon, I...

- Don't tell anything else! You and that girl are dating, isn't it?!

- Where did you take it from?!

- From the way she was looking at me, thinking I was you, from the brighting smiles, from everything! This woman won't see you again! Are you listening to me?

- Hear me, I...

- No! I cannot lose you to a woman! I cannot! If you fall in love for her, you would leave our home, will sleep with her, give caresses to her and not to me! I will finally be alone, because I don't have anyone else! Anyone else, do you understand?!

- Kanon, stop!

- No! I feel you oozing, the more I try to hold you, and you... you accept it!

Saga thought that behavior was very strange. It was more explosive than it used to be, and it was also difficult for his brother to expose himself like that. The unique form to stop that speaking attack was holding him by his shoulders and making him look at his eyes.

- Shut up!

The other stopped. However, a new and insane despair filled his eyes. If Saga would love Dalila indeed, he, Kanon, couldn't impede. The despair became hate, while he took that horrible expression in his face and threw these words to the face of the Gemini Saint:

- If you keep on going there to see that damn woman, I will kill her! Did you understand? I'll kill her, to private her from you forever!

- I don't like her!

- How could I guarantee you will never like?!

- What could be the problem if I liked her? You would always be in my heart as my brother.

- It's not the concern! She would take all your time! So I wouldn't know how be the other guys when in love! Foolish, ridiculous, thinking just in the beloved one! No, you won't love anyone else but me!

- I don't love Dalila. I don't love, and I won't love! Is it right now?

Kanon stood in silence for a while, but he didn't trust in what Saga was telling. He was taken by the shock and by the images who came in his mind, of Saga submitting to the girl, kissing her, or doing much more...

And however he didn't have reasons for this. Saga really didn't feel anything for her. The people said that it came some willings of staying together, always together, a strange heat, a crazy thing when someone is in love. And he never felt any of that.

Then kanon, without thinking, took Saga to a kiss. It was unexpective and strange in the beginning, but then Saga felt exaclty people said: with an enormous heat, impulsivity, a great willing of staying together. He passed the hands through the naked body os his brother, while the soft and twisting tongue of Kanon explored his mouth. Soon, with the continuous and anxious movement of his hands, the towel of Kanon felt down and he became naked. Passing one of his legs through the middle of Saga's legs, he moaned inside of the kiss and got it deeper with one hand in the nape of the other one. But before they could be further, Saga stopped and shaked off him. Breathed with difficulty, trying to organize the thoughts. Has he done that? Yes, he had... They kissed each other in an ardent way, and this was not the worst. The worst thing was about he had liked that, and he was willing of doing more.

He had already listened about kisses and the like, of course, despite of his purity of heart he would called "the divine". Everyone, including himself, thought that Saga didn't have stronger bonds with the material world, and that's why he wouldn't have the same sexual impulses than the other ones; and if he could have this, one day, they would be occasionated by a stronger motivation than the simple libido.

Just some seconds before all of that, the Gemini Saint had all the reasons to think in that way. Therefore, he never felt attraction for the young women, or even for men. He always was in contact with the most beautiful servants, or the Greek female villagers, which in beauty wasn't inferior to anyone, and they never had ewoke anything else in him.

It was just with that kiss he felt dominated by passion, the first time. And it was really out of his own control, as everyone said. Thus he knew it was inappropriated to love his own brother like this, and even that he couldn't make his heart beat less strongly.

Kanon was also suprised, but just with his own courage, not with the feeling. He already knew it was that much time ago.

- What is wrong, Saga? Why did you go away from me?

Saga turned his back to him, as trying to avoid the feeling, and not Kanon himself.

- Don't you see we are brothers? - he said, finally - Do you think it's right to kiss the own brother like this?

- What is it right so?! You take that girl, that Dalila, and leave me?! Me, who was born with you, who divided with you the same motherly womb, the same blood, the same face! Heh! Is it right to break the bounds you have with me to create a new family with her!

Saga turned to Kanon again and looked at him surprisingly, almost with perprexity.

- It was like that we were born, Kanon. We, and all the human beings.

- We aren't as the other human beings! Because the other people have a family, friends... I have no one! And even if I had, I want you! You, did you see? Only you will make me happy, now and forever.

The way of speaking of Kanon was tough, but his eyes were almost crying.

- Kanon... I... this is an incest...

- Incest is the name the men give. Putting so much change of blaming in what we most want to do is the reason of we living so frustrated.

- It's something dirty!

Saga said these words as if he wanted to stand back from his own heart the feeling that was already ingrained, and many time ago. Just discovered ay that time something that was intrinsic in him. Thus always he looked the bright blue eyes of Kanon, something huge inundated himself, since he known himself as a person.

- It's not dirty, Saga. We already were just one in the womb of our mother. If it was something dirty to ensure a bond which remains to this kind of origin, I wouldn't feel that it's the purest thing I tried in my life.

Saga didn't have arguments against that. How a separation occasionated by the masterful needing of reproduction and to do something "right" could be purer than two twins unite themselves through the deepest bonds? Just because they were men? Just because they were brothers?!

After all, the origins of incriminating the incest were, in truth, originated from the fact that relatives had great chances to generate impaired children. And the aversion of the two men love was because of from it would't come any offspring. So the only goal of maintaining a relationship was to reproduce? Where was the love, the necessity of union in all of this? It was almost bestial!

So Saga understood that what he felt for his brother transcended the pure "make up" the most put in love. He didn't need to have chances of reproducing himself to feel that. His love wasn't just practical, or yet selfish; it was based on only what him and Kanon felt. More than that: when something goes out of the simple fulfillment or the perpetuation of the species, of that old priority that says everytinhg is brute force, egoism and instinct of passing the genes away, this "something" perpasses the limits of the phisical, of the fighting for life, and achieves a superior plan. No; what him and his brother felt was not just purer than the most loves was: it was sacred.

With this thought of redemption he went to Kanon's lips and began another kiss, which soon got deeper and deeper, more and more intense.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

II

In the beginning, Kanon didn't understand the unexpected changing of his brother, but that wasn't important in that moment; he wanted only to concentrate in the caresses and leave himself to be dominated by the good sensation which filled him.

Bit by bit, Saga took off his tunic, while Kanon freed him of his pants, slowly. The most people, in the first time, are afraid or surprised, thus they don't know well the body of the partner, or even the person himself/herself. But both the twins knew each other so well, as in the behavior as in their bodies, than that was as natural as going to the trainnings in the morning.

- Come...- said Kanon, pulling Saga softly to the couch there was in the back side of the room.

He was the first to accomodate, waiting for Saga, who soon sat down on his lap for them keeping on kissing each other, the mouths attracting one another as magnets.

- Do you still think I have more Dalila in my mind than you? - said Saga, while Kanon kissed his neck. The younger stopped doing it just to answer:

No, dear...

Soon they were again to the kiss which unites de mouths; the hands that explored the bodies of each other didn't find new things, thus every muscle, every member, even every whisker, were equal between them. This made them smile.

- I love you, Saga... not as a "date", or a brother, or the like. I love you as someone who was already a part of me, and surely still is and will be forever.

Saga agreed, and understood now the jealousy that Kanon had of him. Because when he imaginated suddently the brother with another person and not himself, his heart felt pain. Mut soon he came to the state he was before, because they were together, and this was more valuable than anything...

Soon both of them laid down in the couch, Kanon at the top of Saga, the hair of the older one diffused over the furniture, going to the ground. Kanon intertwined his legs to the Saga's and kissed him with thirst one more time, a thirst which demanded too much more from the soul than from the body.

Concerning to Saga, he envolved the hips of his brother with the legs, showing he was ready for that. Everyone said that there was pain in doing something like that, but he, who lived daily with the pain and its overcoming, didn't care about it.

However Kanon sat down Saga in the couch, passed his legs up to his brother's, sat in his underbelly and then rose his hips a little bit, to go under slowly, intending to guide the Saga's member inside of himself.

The older one, who waited just the contrary, almost jumped at the couch. There was no problem if that could be painfull in his own; but in the other one... he didn't know how to handle with this.

- Kanon... I don't want to hurt you! - Saga still tried to shake-off his body from that, but his brother prevented this, pressing his thigs against his hips.

- It's impossible for you to hurt me, Saga.

- But... no! This hurts, and you would know that!

- I have already prepaired myself before.

The younger twin smiled. Yes, he had read some "things" before taking that decision, in despite of he didn't like to read very much. And during some time, he was prepairing himself with the own fingers, for not having a big impact when the day could arrive. And we wanted, indeed, to give himself to Saga in the first time. He didn't matter; in the contrary, he desired to be a "gift" to his beloved twin.

Seeing the confidence of Kanon, the other one didn't insist in the contrary. Whereas the member was going inside, the younger closed his eyes, waiting for the worst pain of all. But everything seemed to him, in the end, just a little discomfort, something that was more like a new sensation for never a penis had entered there before, than pain. This perhaps could be like this because he was used to feel much pain every day, or for having an unusual physical resistance, or merely because he waited since always something too much worse. Or, yet, because maybe the thing wouldn't be like the gossips said.

After guiding all he member inwards, sitting and relaxing the hips, Kanon laughed. Thus, the "worst part" was much more simple than he thought.

- And... and so on? - said Saga, even loving the new sensation, warm and tight, didn't stop thinking about what Kanon was feeling.

- It was nice. I told you it was impossible for you to hurt me.

The young Gemini Saint smiled, relieved, and fondled the legs of his brother, laughing a little too. Kanon leant his trunk, making Saga go a little out of himself, to kiss him in the lips again. And it was like the two souls united themselves. At this moment, Saga realized that he was right in thinking if one day he felt sexual attraction for someone, it would be motivated for so much more than libido, and that he was living at that moment was, really, almost divine.

Still excited with the kiss, Kanon started raising and sitting with the hips, slowly, the heart always saying what to do. Saga didn't move, afraid of still can hurt his brother with some curt movement. But soon even the inicial discomfort passed away, and Kanon started moving with more desire. A delicious twitch sprint the body of Saga, who didn't supress a moan.

All of this just excited Kanon more and more. Raising his body ans sitting down again, he started moving faster, moaning too, feeling the beads of sweat cropping up.

The younger twin took one of the hands of Saga and started making movements up and down in his own member, in the same rhythm in which he moved. Saga soon got the hang of that, and didn't need Kanon to guide him anymore, moving his hands on his penis by himself.

Kanon raised much his hips, for sitting strongly right after, feeling the whole member going inside of him, touching his sensitive point. When this thing happened, he moaned deeply, mixing the name of Saga to the simple sounds emited by his mouth.

The older one bloated himself in pleasure, taking his free hand to explore the warm and slithery body of sweat of his brother. He passed his hands towards his wet back, going up through his spine, making him to be bristled and taking from him some smiles. And to look at that flushed face, that glued hair in the forehead, he saw they were just one, and no one could be so beloved to himself like Kanon.

Both started feeling the pleasure become more and more intense, while a heat spread towards the underbelly of them. At this time, Saga, who already didn't think, started moving finally together with his twin. Both of them didn't need to say anything for the rhythm established between them were the same: they just _knew_.

With the free hands intertwining one another, also full of sweat, the mouths repeating the name of the twin who was there, both reached the _climax. _It was like an implosion that took them to exceed the pleasure, having to belch a little of that away because of this. The minds were capable just to think in the respective brother, and in how they were inseparable, mainly from that time on.

A delicious tiredness took them before it, and Kanon didn't dawdle in putting Saga out of him, then laying on him with a smile in his face and the eyes closed. The older hugged him, and they stood in that way for a while, between the consciousness and the sleeping. Until the time the younger broke the silence:

- So what? How do you feel after all of this?

- With a clean soul... - it was the first thing that came in his mind, and it was true.

Thus, he had done something new, but with his well-known brother. If he had done it with another person, perhaps he could feel he had "surpassed" some edge; that was told about the first time, wasn't it? But it was with Kanon, who he not just knew since the womb, but also someone who he was one with. He felt exactly the same as he was before that, without gaining guile, as they called; he had just reassured a bond which existed since always.

- Clean soul? - jest Kanon - A little time ago it was something dirty...

Saga laughed.

- I was misguided. It's much purer than the most things...

Kanon hugged him and kissed his forehead, caressing his hair.

- Forgive me, Saga, if I was eggaxerated in my jealousy.

- I see. In truth, if a girl took your hand with that kind of intention, as Dalila had with you thinking you were me, I would be really bothered... but don't worry. I'm going to show her I don't see her like this.

Kanon snuggled up to Saga's chest, feeling his heart free, light. The jealousy had eased, giving place to traquility.

- Wait a minute! - Kanon complained just a minute after - How do you know the girl took my hand?! Did you follow me?!

- There's no way to escape! Yes, I did. I wanted to know what was causing that strange behavior of yours. And now that I know...

Both laughed, going to a sweet kiss right after.

- Such a curious thing! When I arrived from Gianopoulos' house, it was like you were going away, Saga. I needed to throw water on my body, for not getting mad! And see you, now I feel you so mine, that these moments seem to be almost distant!

- Yes! The time has more psychological than physical nature.

- And also see that me and you need another bathing! Come on, let's go!

Kanon hit friendly the shoulder of Saga before standting up and going to the bathroom.

The older one followed him, and soon they were in a mess of throwing water in one another. Kanon took Saga surprisingly, overthrowing both of them in the bathtub.

- Kanon, see! You watered everything here! For cleaning this it will be very difficult!

The younger laughed in a very sincere way.

- Keep calm. Now the most important thing is bathing you, not the floor.

Kanon pretended to look for something new in his brother's hair, taking the hair and looking between the forelocks, as searching something lost. Soon he took the shampoo and spread it in his head and scalp.

- Can you see? I know how to take care of my brother...

Saga smiled, while he chafed his own skin and body.

- You are a marvellous person, Kanon. The passion isn't something blind or irracional when directed to you, darling.

They hugged each other, feeling the sunlight entering through the window and filling the room. The life, however, soon would plant a seed of shadows in the twins' life, which would grow up first in Kanon's heart, by ambition, but also by jealousy. There wouldn't be more Dalilas in Saga's life, but a goddess named Athena, fow whom Saga would be all caring. Kanon knew that, first of all, she was also a woman. And as it wouldn't be so easy to take her out of Saga's heart, by the contrary of what happened with Gianopoulos' daughter, Kanon would go through with what he promised already with the Greek villager: to kill the intruder. And he wouldn't accomplish that, thus his own brother, his beloved Saga, would prevent him with a mortal punishment.

Saga didn't know that to break something sacred as the love of each other, so much more than the devotion for any god or goddess, would bring him the worst of the madnesses he could try.

_THE END_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Hello! Thanks for all that read this! This was my first yaoi fiction – the original version in Portuguese is almost four years old! Giggles!_

_Thanks for the visitors and the readers! _


End file.
